<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲吻春天 by HedwigBnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453019">亲吻春天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn'>HedwigBnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲吻春天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　太阳已经升起了几个小时了，但大地看起来还很稚嫩的样子，像还没完全烤熟的煎饼，酥酥的。那层泛着淡淡金色的油是阳光，而饼上随性洒下的葱花则是亚茨拉菲尔脚下声音清脆的碎叶。<br/>　　亚茨拉菲尔慢慢地躺下来，很慢很慢，慢到他每个毛孔都能感受到春风拂过的气息。哦，对了，春天到了。<br/>　　“克鲁戾……”<br/>　　亚茨拉菲尔轻轻地把这几个音节从他的嘴唇里吐出来。唇齿与风交舞，声音飘飘悠悠地传出来，和青草的细语混在一起。他又闹着玩似的把这个名字叫了好几遍，直到他嘴里只有青草昵哝的味道，脑子里、心里只有克鲁戾的名字。<br/>　　他甜甜地睡着了。<br/>　　其实天使是不用睡觉的，但睡一小会儿总是能让亚茨拉菲尔有一种满足感。在那时，他有一小段偷来的时光。他可以闭上眼睛，任由思绪在他的记忆里胡乱碰撞。那是一种非常放松、放空的状态。他感觉自己的翅膀缓缓地展开，后颈被大地烘得暖暖的。他甚至都可以感受到克鲁戾轻小的、敏捷的气息在他的头顶、胸前飘忽……<br/>　　“你好呀。”<br/>　　克鲁戾用一片小小的树叶挠醒了亚茨拉菲尔。<br/>　　“哦，是你啊。”<br/>　　亚茨拉菲尔一骨碌坐了起来，有一点担心克鲁戾是不是在暗暗地观察他。他第一眼就注意到了克鲁戾头顶上的花环。一把柳枝被弯曲、编织成了完好的一圈，间隔地镶嵌着一些不知名的小野花，他的男孩浑身都是一股春天的气息。锈红色的、波浪般的头发调皮地挂着几片小叶子，脸上是快乐的笑容，不多不少地露出了几颗白白的小牙齿；嘴唇是红扑扑、水灵灵的，让人很想吃一口，轻咬一下。还有他溶金的瞳孔。亚茨拉菲尔发现，如果你长期盯着那片浩瀚的金色，你会非常想要拥抱它、亲吻它、舔舐它，将你的手深深地放进去抓一把。<br/>　　亚茨拉菲尔的指尖慢慢地抚上克鲁戾的手指，然后是手掌，最后十指相扣，小小一用力地把克鲁戾拽了下来，让他陪他躺在一起。他的头发挠得他的脸痒痒的，像是冬日的炉火轻轻地舔着壁炉。他把手伸进去，感受克鲁戾的温度，感受他的每一簇头发。<br/>　　“嘿，天使，别玩了。”克鲁戾的声音懒懒地从旁边传来，那口吻让你想起焦糖，懒懒地、腻腻地化在你的脑海里。<br/>　　“你的花环真可爱，克鲁戾。”亚茨拉菲尔支起来半片胳膊，他的眼睛与克鲁戾的金色相遇，被蒙上了一层薄薄的迷雾。<br/>　　“谢谢，我随手做的。”亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁戾的距离在缩小，越来越近。<br/>　　“我喜欢你叫我的名字。”克鲁戾喃喃地说。<br/>　　他可以听到克鲁戾鼻腔里发出的细小的呼吸声和他稍稍不稳的心跳。<br/>　　亚茨拉菲尔低下头去。<br/>　　他亲吻了春天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>